el trato (traducido de la historia en ingles de SW4G M4N
by Watchfox
Summary: Traducción directa de esta fabulosa historia, en ella Booker y Elizabeth no están emparentados, se acontece despues de los hechos del juego, es una verdadera obra de arte! denle una oportunidad, les encantara! es la mejor historia que he leido! Booker X Elizabeth. (la traducción original está hecha por hayden166 pero dejo de hacerlo desde hace mucho, ahora yo trataré de traducirla)


**Esta historia fue traducida de la original en ingles, hecha por SW4G M4N, a quien le doy todo el credito por tremenda historia que ha hecho**

**Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el primer cap**

**El trato**

Capitulo 1:Estancia en Francia

Elizabeth!

Ayúdame Booker!

Tú has venido a llevarte mi cordero, pero tu cayado a sido doblado y tu camino ha sido torcido!

Tráenos a la chica, y borra tu deuda! Ese era el trato Dewitt!

No dejaré que se la lleven, me oyen!

Booker… tienes miedo de Dios?

Booker se levantó de su sueño sin descanso cubierto en sudor y temblando terriblemente. Esta era la quinta semana desde el incidente de Columbia que no había podido dormir bien. Suspira pesadamente, se levanta temblorosamente de su cama y sale de la habitación del hotel, Booker hace su camino a través de la escalera de caracol hacia la sala principal, donde había un mini bar con el cual ya estaba bastante familiarizado. El cantinero nota su presencia al tomar asiento en la barra y comienza a preparar la usual bebida que solía hacer con una sonrisa. Dewitt era su cliente americano favorito más frecuente. Booker asiente agradeciendo al francés tan pronto este le pasa la bebida para calmar su mal sueño.

Antes de beber, este levanta el pequeño vaso de cristal brindando para sí mismo. Mientras el frío alcohol recorre su garganta, los horrores de la caída de la paradisiaca ciudad llegan. Las cosas horribles que había hecho, la gente que él había asesinado, sentía que era más fácil de lidiar con todo de esta manera.

Después de una hora, un tercer trago había estado a punto de terminar. Booker ni siquiera podía sentir ni un ligero mareo, debido a su creciente frustración, no estaba seguro si esto era debido a todos los vigores que había tomado o la medicina que había usado en aquella ciudad, pero emborracharse nunca había sido difícil para él. Al terminar su tercer trago, pide otro. Lo único bueno de toda aquella amarga experiencia fue la fortuna con la que se había quedado. Ya que tenía suficiente dinero para poder mantenerse a él y sus malos hábitos para el resto de su vida natural, la cual, no auguraba fuera mucha.

La verdad dolía, y mucho, parecía que la sangre nunca iba a poder ser limpiada. Era tanta que sentía que podía inundar una ciudad entera. Nunca sería limpiado. Booker bebió su cuarto trago rápidamente, limpiando su boca después del acto. Finalmente, sintió como sus pensamientos se volvieron pesados y su vista se fue nublando.

– Has estado mucho aquí abajo americano – dijo riendo el francés mientras limpiaba algunos de los vasos de la barra, – debes de tener una muy buena y gran historia mi amigo. –

– Tú no quieres oír mis historias. Son del tipo que entristecen que lastiman, del tipo que te hace ver como es realmente la humanidad, – respondió Booker mientras recargaba su mentón en su brazo.

El cantinero se inclina sobre la barra poniéndose frente a él formulando una pregunta, – ¿dime, estas teniendo problemas con una le cheri? –

– Podría decirse que sí… –

– Vamos señor Dewitt, no pierda su tiempo lamentándose. Vaya y hable con ella! –

Booker sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar como le llamaban por su apellido, era de esa manera como ella le llamaba siempre. – Por favor, solo llámame Booker. –

– Como desee, pero creo que ya ha bebido suficiente, – dijo el cantinero alejando lo que pudo ser el quinto trago del triste hombre.

Booker lo fulmina con la mirada ante esto, al pensar que aquel hombre simplemente le atendería su necesidad sin cavilar. Nunca volvería a ser él mismo, nunca sería el mismo.

Sacó su cartera dejando el pago de lo consumido, pero el cantinero reacciona con un gesto de negación, diciendo que no sería capaz de cobrarle a una pobre alma como la suya. Booker sonrió para sí mismo, era un poco reconfortante saber que aun había buenas almas allí fuera, aunque fueran tan escasas pensó.

Tuvo un poco dificultad al hacer su camino a través del hotel hacia su habitación, las escaleras parecían cambiar de dirección y forma mientras el tropezaba como si se tratara de una montaña. Cuando finalmente logró llegar a su habitación, estaba exhausto. Booker se derrumbó en su cama y volteó a observar aquella solitaria luz colgando sobre él. Esta era su vida ahora, una serie de borracheras y de encuentros casuales en parís, nunca superando aquello que había pasado. El sabía que esto no era lo queellahubiera querido para él, pero para ser francos, a él ya no le importaba un bledo.

Esta ciudad pudo haber sido su sueño, juntos. Ahora, solo era una prisión de memorias, llantos y lágrimas. Muchas veces el pensó en regresar a Nueva York, a su vieja oficina. Cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo, como si esperara que ella apareciera de lo azul del cielo y le acompañara un día. Pero había estado en Francia en lo que parecía por lo menos un mes, y él sabía la verdad. Ella jamás iba a volver.

Silenciosamente, el se cantó a si mismo tratando de arrullarse, _"will the circle be unbroken? By and by, Lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, Lord, in the sky…"_

Susurraba esta canción mientras se dirigió hacia su ventana. Booker abrió las cortinas y observó las afueras de la gran ciudad. Las luces de los automóviles aluzaban las calles hasta perderse en el horizonte.

A ella le hubiera encantado esto, se dijo a sí mismo. Aquí, ella hubiera sido feliz, muy feliz. Amargos recuerdos llenaron su mente, era grandioso cuando su cabeza se nublaba, a pesar de que no podía pensar claramente debido a la borrachera, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro. Aquel hombre había muerto con la ciudad y con ella también.

_Tráenos a la chica, y borra tu deuda_

Al pensar en aquello, evitaba los detalles. Al final, pensó, el había decidido que los detalles no importaban ni un bledo. Lo que había pasado había pasado, y no había vuelta atrás. No había una manera de superar aquello. Solo quedaba el tratar de vivir consigo mismo y las decisiones que había hecho. Vivir con aquello era lo más cercano a lo imposible, pensó.

Booker cerró la ventana, al sentir la molestia de luz del amanecer en sus ojos. Volvió a recostarse en su cama matrimonial, comenzando a observar el techo sobre él.

De nuevo, cantando para sí mismo_,''will the circle be unbroken? By and by, Lord, by and by. Is a better home awaiting? In the sky, Lord, in the sky…''_

Booker anhelo con todo su corazón tener a alguien a su lado en ese momento, alguien que le consolara, alguien que le ayudara a soportar su carga. El sabía que nadie le creería, que sus delirios terminarían por llevarlo a un asilo, eso lo tenía por seguro. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era dormirse con aquel pensamiento tanto como pudiera mantenerlo hasta perder la conciencia.

**Espero y les halla gustado, a mi me hizo llorar el final**

**Por favor, comenten me toma mucho trabajo y esfuerzo poder traducirlo para que quede tan bien como esta en ingles**

**Esta historia es increible es de lo mejor espero y les guste y... Comenten!**

**Si veo que hay comentarios apresurare la traducción pero por favor comenten u.u**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta magnifica historia y gracias a SW4G M4N quien es el autor de dicha historia**

**Un abrazo a todos**


End file.
